Dancing hand in hand with the devil
by Offu
Summary: Katherine has been through a lot. but what happens when she founds out that the vampires are real and she is one of them .


´ Were are you running little girl?´´ I bushed my muscles to their limits. I have do get away from here . I heard him getting closer do me.

´´ You will never out run me. I'm faster than you´´ and he was right. With a second he was front of me . I felt like in ran into wall. I fell backwards and and landed on my back . It kicked out the air in side me. He leaned over me. I could see his eyes. They were ice cold blue but they had red circle around them.

´´ I love when they run . I can smell your fear little one. ´´ he cave me his predator smile. I wasn't scared and I diffidently wasn't going to die here . I hit him in his jaw and he stumbled back few steps . That was my change to run.

´´ few more meeter Kate . ´´ I told myself. I had do jump off a damn cliff . And do add I am afraid off heights . I stopped on the edge of a cliff and looked back. But I did not see him anywhere. In stead of him was really tall man and half of his hight woman.

´´ Relax we are here to help you´´ the man walked forward do me with is arms raised.

´´ shit shit shit .´´ last time someone helped me my friend died . Collect yourself woman . I watched down from the cliff.

´´ don't jump. We are not going to hurt you ´´ said the man again . He was really close now. And the woman was right behind him. That did it . I jumped . It was my longest 3 seconds of my life. I downed in the water. I swam to the shore. And there was the one person i could never believed do see again in my life.

´´ hello Katherine. ´´ but there he was. Standing in all his 6.4 foot glory . Wearing dark jeans and leather jacket. The man and the woman came towards us running.

´´ Stop running Kate. Your family has been looking for you for a long time.´´ said Ian

´´ Which family. The one who dumped me or the foster family that screwed my life up . In both cases they can go fuck them selves . ´´

´' Ian , we need do get the fuck away from here . The strigoi was after her and there might be more .´´ said the woman who looked like she is some kind Persian princess.

´´ I was chased by what?´´

´´ I'm sorry Kate. ´´ Ian came closer to me. I didn't understand why he apologized for . But when He put the cloth on my mouth I realized. He was sorry for what he had to do. I tried to get rid of him. But the darkness consumed me.

**Ian POV**

Her body fell limp into my arms . She was even more beautiful than i remember. I took her body on my arms in bridal style.

´´where is the car?´´ i asked Dimitri and Rose,

´´ In the beach's parking lot. ´´ Dimitri said while pointing at the parking lot about half a mile .

´´ how do you know her? I thought you don't know people out side a court´´ Rose asked my while trying to raise a eyebrow.

´´ Everybody has a dark secret ehh. She is just one of mine.´´

´´ Wow . Ian has dark secret. That makes it even more interesting. We come here do have some fun and suddenly we chase some gal . ´´

´´ she isn't just some girl. She the daughter of Hayden Mool. ´´that shut them up . Hayden Mool was know as man you wouldn't want do messed with. He was also my fathers best friend. There was quietness until we made it do the car.

´´ Wow. I never thought that i would be the person who finds Mools daughter. ´´ Rose said that in awe .

´´ Rose . You didn't found her. She ran into us, kinda .´´ i corrected her .

I but her gently to the back seat and sat next do here. I picked up my phone from the seat and dialed my fathers number.

In the fourth ring he answered.

´´ What you have done now?´´ he always thought that i was in some kinda trouble when i called him. Well he was right for the most of the time.

´´ well hello you too. I haven't done a thing. Actually you would be surprised if i tell you who is next to me.´

´´ this better be good i'm off to meeting with Hayden .´´

´´ well then it going to be a good meeting.´´my father let out big breath.

´´ Ian i don't have time do have this kind of conversion . If you don't have something important to say then say so´´ he was getting angrier at me.

´´ Haydens daughter.´' there was long silence before my father asked me

´´ whats with Haydens daughter.´

´ she is next do me.´´

´´ can you bring her do Haydens mansion ?´´

´´ yeah sure . Like she is going anywhere. I had do knock her out . The strigoi was after her and she was freaked out. ´´

´´ is she injured?´´ i ended a call because i wasn't sure what do answered to him.

´´ Dim. You know how do get Mools mansion?´´ he only nodded and started the engine.

I watched Kate as she lied there. She looked so peaceful but i know she was going to be exact opposed when she woke up .


End file.
